shyguyfandomcom-20200215-history
Bowser's Kingdom Episode 4
Bowser's Kingdom Episode 4: Bouncer Job, '''This is the Fourth Episode of Bowser's Kingdom, '''Made by Araskin500 and Pthouse, this episode was released on Newgrounds on October 17 2007. Episode Summary Jeff and Hal get jobs as bouncers at a place called Club Iggy which is owned by the Koopaling Iggy. Jeff says that the job should help to pay for the rent. Jeff suggests that Hal talks to management about getting paid to which Hal replies that he sent them an email but they never replied to him. This is because the email was deleted because the management didn't know who Hal was. Jeff says that they were lucky that the management fired an old bouncer because he heard that he did a terrible job. Steve pops up and asks the duo if they're working at Club Iggy too to which Hal replies that they're replacing him because he "sucked ass". Mario enters the club and Steve greets him because he "loves to dance.", much to Hal's displeasement. Jeff tells Steve that the only person he's supposed to keep out of the club is Mario. Hal tells Steve to "put a bag over his head and never take it off", to which Steve obliges and leaves. Jeff is doubtful as to if he will do it. Hal notices that the only people who come to the club are Shy guys and a Magikoopa who he calls Disco Grandma (who replies "num num!"). Jeff calls this a convenient Clerks reference. Inside the club, a Blue Shy guy is telling a Red Shy guy not to drink the punch to which the Blue Shy guy replies that Harry has been drinking it all night and he's fine. This isn't true as Harry has died and has turned into a Shy guy's ghost. The Red Shy guy tells the blue one that he's "A magical pixie Figment of his imagination" and decides to fly over to the Chocolate river. Outside, Bowser orders Jeff and Hal to fly his Clown car (named a copter) over there and park it or he'll eat his breakfast out of their skulls. Hal is amazed how one simple grunt can be written into "such well written lines of dialogue". Jeff replies that "it's why he's the boss". While they're flying, however, Jeff and Hal start disagreeing on whether Bowser said to park the copter or fly over there (Which he didn't specify). Hal then reminds Jeff that he doesn't have a skull and doesn't want Bowser eating his Yoshi-O's out of his skull. A few minutes later, Jeff notices Hal is hunched over moaning. This is because Princess Toadstool is sucking his penis and it's clear he came good and hard, to which he understands the "Princess Toadstool" nickname, much to Jeff's disgust and displeasure as mushrooms reproduce through spores since they don't have penises. Hal suggests that the Princess can suck Jeff's spores but Jeff blows this off and states that if he can't get any, Hal can't either. Jeff then turns the copter upside down, dropping the princess onto a platform below. Unfortunately, 3 Mecha-Moopas and a giant iron ball fall onto her, killing her, much to Hal's horror. Jeff makes the excuse that he didn't know there was a ball in the copter and then says that Bowser is going to kill them, but Hal thinks that Mario is going to kill them (and probably Luigi too as he "gets a little on the side") before suggesting that they bury the body. Jeff, however, disagrees to Hal's statement as the princess is "6 feet under with a 2 ton iron ball over her" and thinks that she's been buried deep enough. The duo leaves the area. Later, the duo comes across Steve, who is wearing a brown paper bag over his head. Steve asks what he's supposed to do now and Jeff tells him to die. Steve asks if he's dead yet and Hal says that he's not because he needs a plastic bag before saying that he "sucks so much, he can't even kill himself right". Steve apologizes and promises to try harder next time. Jeff says that he'd better and flies the copter away as Steve says that Jeff and Hal are swell. Later, the duo accidentally bumps into Paul the Hammer bro.. Hal apologises because he and Jeff didn't look where they were going from looking at Steve, which Paul doesn't believe and threatens to throw hammers. Hal tries to ease it out but Paul says he wants some Compensation and decides to talk to whoever owns the copter. Hal throws him a Mecha-Koopa and he and Jeff sneak away. Enraged at this trick, Paul throws his hammers. The duo then knock over a postbox on Yoshi's Island with a Baseball bat. They then sneak up on a Toad. Hall accidentally flies the Copter into the Toad's skull, killing him, making it a second murder. They decide to leave before they kill someone again, Realising they have killed three people in the same night and not one of them was Mario, Hal and Jeff agree that they are terrible villains and quickly return the copter to Bowser. He is pleased with their work and gives Jeff a raise, but after noticing a scratch, Bowser tells Hal that it's coming out of his pay. Hal becomes annoyed, especially since he doesn't even have a wage. Characters Jeff, Hal, Shy Guys, Iggy Koopa (Named Only), Sumo Bro, Steve, Mario, Disco Grandma (Kammy Koopa), Boo Guy, Bowser, Princess Peach, Mechakoopas, Luigi (Mentioned), Paul Hammerbro, Yoshi (Name and Mentioned Only), Toad and Rick Finkelstein. Voice Acting * Andrew Raskin - Hal, Disco Grandma * Pat TeNyenhuis - Jeff, Shy Guys (Credited as Raving Shy guys) * Steven Button - Steve * John McGarrell - Sumo Bro (Credited as Sumo Guy), Rick Finkelstein (Credited as Lakitu) * Phil Sheridan - Paul Hammerbro (Credited as Hammer bro) * Bowser - Himself Trivia * This is the First Time ever we actually see Bowser in the series. * This Episode debuts Paul Hammerbro and Rick Finkelstein. * This is one of the few episodes in the web series where there is no Super Mario RPG music played. Category:Episodes